customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:2009 (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:3035:32D6:EC6E:D914-20190223220543
2005 was designated as: *International Year for Sport and Physical Education *International Year of Microcredit The year 2005 was the end of the International Decade of the World's Indigenous People (1995–2005). Events January * January 5 – Eris, the most massive known dwarf planet in the Solar System, is discovered by a team led by Michael E. Brown using images originally taken on , 2003, at the Palomar Observatory. * January 7 – Crevalcore train crash in Italy: 17 dead and dozens injured. * January 12 – ''Deep Impact'' is launched from Cape Canaveral with the purpose of studying the comet Tempel 1. * January 14 – The ''Huygens'' spacecraft lands on Titan, the largest moon of Saturn. * January 20 – George W. Bush is inaugurated for a second term as President of the United States. February * February 10 – North Korea announces that it possesses nuclear weapons as a protection against the hostility it says it perceives from the United States. * February 14 – Former Lebanese Prime Minister Rafic Hariri is assassinated, along with 21 others, by a suicide bomber in Beirut. * February 16 – The Kyoto Protocol officially goes into effect. March * March 14 – The People's Republic of China ratifies an anti-secession law, aimed at preventing Taiwan from declaring independence. * March 24 – The President of Kyrgyzstan Askar Akayev is overthrown following mass anti-government demonstrations and flees the country. * March 28 – The 8.6 Nias–Simeulue earthquake shakes northern Sumatra with a maximum Mercalli intensity of VI (Strong), leaving 915–1,314 people dead and 340–1,146 injured. April * April 2 – Pope John Paul II dies; over four million people travel to the Vatican to mourn him. Pope Benedict XVI succeeds him on April 19, becoming the 265th pope. * April 9 – Charles, Prince of Wales marries Camilla Parker Bowles in a civil ceremony at Windsor's Guildhall. Camilla receives the title Duchess of Cornwall. * April 23 – The first ever YouTube video is uploaded, titled Me at the zoo. * April 26 – Syria withdraws the last of its military garrison from Lebanon, ending its 29-year military occupation of the country. * April 27 – The Superjumbo jet aircraft Airbus A380 makes its first flight from Toulouse. May * May 13 – Uzbek Interior Ministry and National Security Service troops massacre at least 200 protesters in the city of Andijan. June * June 21 – A Volna booster rocket carrying the first light sail spacecraft fails 83 seconds after its launch, destroying the spacecraft. July * July 2 – Live 8, a set of 10 simultaneous concerts, takes place throughout the world, raising interest in the Make Poverty History campaign. * July 6 **The European Parliament rejects the Proposed directive on the patentability of computer-implemented inventions in its second reading. ** The International Olympic Committee awards London the right to host the 2012 Summer Olympics. * July 7 – Four coordinated suicide bombings hit central London, killing 52 people and injuring over 700. * July 23 – A series of bombings hit the resort city of Sharm el-Sheikh, Egypt, killing over 80 people. * July 28 – The Provisional Irish Republican Army announces an end to the armed campaign it has pursued since 1969, and orders all its units to drop their arms. August * August 12 – The Mars Reconnaissance Orbiter is launched from Cape Canaveral, designed to explore Mars. * August 14 – Helios Airways Flight 522, en route from Larnaca, Cyprus to Prague, Czech Republic via Athens, crashes in the hills near Grammatiko, Greece, killing 121 passengers and crew. * August 16 – West Caribbean Airways Flight 708 crashes into a mountain in Venezuela, killing 160 passengers and crew. * August 18 – Peace Mission 2005, the first joint China–Russia military exercise, begins its eight-day training on the Shandong Peninsula. * August 29 – Hurricane Katrina makes landfall along the U.S. Gulf Coast, causing severe damage and killing over a thousand people and dealing an estimated $108 billion in damage. * August 31 – A stampede at the Al-Aaimmah bridge in Baghdad, Iraq, kills 953 Shia Muslim pilgrims who were celebrating a religious festival. September * September 7 – Egypt holds its first ever multi-party presidential election, which is marred with allegations of fraud. * September 12 – Israel demolishes multiple settlements and withdraws its army from the Gaza Strip. * September 19 – North Korea agrees to stop building nuclear weapons in exchange for aid and cooperation. * September 30 – Controversial drawings of Muhammad are printed in the Danish newspaper Jyllands-Posten, sparking outrage and violent riots by Muslims around the world. October * October 8 – The 7.6 Kashmir earthquake strikes Azad Kashmir, Pakistan and nearby areas with a maximum Mercalli intensity of VIII (Severe), killing more than 86,000 people and displacing several million more. * October 12 – The second manned Chinese spacecraft, Shenzhou 6, is launched. * October 15 – The 2005 Iraqi Constitution is approved by Iraqi voters. * October 19 – The trial of Saddam Hussein begins. *October 24 – Hurricane Wilma made landfall near Cape Romano. November * November 9 – At least 60 people are killed and 115 more are wounded in a series of coordinated suicide bombings in Amman, Jordan. * November 11 – In Kazakhstan, Zamanbek Nurkadilov, former mayor of Almaty, government minister and a political opponent of Nursultan Nazarbayev is found dead at his family compound.http://www.eurasianet.org/departments/insight/articles/eav111405.shtml * November 13 – Andrew Stimpson, a 25-year-old Scottish man, is reported as the first person proven to have been 'cured' of HIV. * November 22 – Angela Merkel assumes office as the first female Chancellor of Germany. * November 23 – Ellen Johnson Sirleaf wins the Liberian general election, making her the first democratically elected female head of state in Africa. * November 28 – The United Nations Climate Change conference is held in Montreal. * November 30 – Surgeons in France carry out the first human face transplant with Isabelle Dinoire becoming the first person to undergo it. December * December 12 – Scientists announce that they have created mice with small amounts of human brain cells in an effort to make realistic models of neurological disorders. * December 18 – Chad descends into civil war after various rebel forces, with support from Sudan, attack the capital, N'Djamena. * December 31 – Another second is added, 23:59:60, to end the year 2005, the first time since 1998. Births * January 11 – Roksana Węgiel, Polish singer, winner of Junior Eurovision Song Contest 2018 * February – Alma Deutscher, English composer, violinist, pianist and child prodigy * February 10 – Rio Suzuki, Japanese actress and tarento * February 21 – Hong Hwa-ri, South Korean actress * February 25 – Noah Jupe, English actor * March 26 – Ella Anderson, American actress * April 29 – Prince Dipangkorn Rasmijoti of Thailand, son of King Maha Vajiralongkorn, Rama X of Thailand and his wife Srirasmi Suwadee * June 26 – Princess Alexia of the Netherlands, daughter of Willem-Alexander, Prince of Orange * July 25 – Pierce Gagnon, American actor * October 4 – Rina Endō, Japanese actress * October 15 – Prince Christian of Denmark, son of Frederik, Crown Prince of Denmark and his wife Mary, Crown Princess of Denmark * October 31 – Leonor, Princess of Asturias, daughter of Felipe VI of Spain and his wife Letizia * December 3 – Prince Sverre Magnus of Norway, grandson of King Harald V of Norway Deaths January ]] ]] ]] * January 1 ** Shirley Chisholm, American politician (b. 1924) ** Eugene J. Martin, American artist (b. 1938) * January 4 – Alton Tobey, American artist (b. 1914) * January 10 ** Princess Joséphine Charlotte of Belgium, Grand Duchess of Luxembourg (b. 1927) ** James Forman, American civil rights activist (b. 1928) * January 12 – Amrish Puri, Indian actor (b. 1932) * January 15 – Victoria de los Ángeles, Spanish Catalan soprano (b. 1923) * January 17 ** Virginia Mayo, American actress (b. 1920) ** Zhao Ziyang, 3rd Premier of China (b. 1919) * January 20 – Per Borten, 14th Prime Minister of Norway (b. 1913) * January 23 – Johnny Carson, American television host (b. 1925) * January 25 – Philip Johnson, American architect (b. 1906) February ]] ]] ]] * February 2 – Max Schmeling, German boxer (b. 1905) * February 3 ** Ernst Mayr, German-American biologist (b. 1904) ** Zurab Zhvania, 4th Prime Minister of Georgia (b. 1963) * February 4 – Ossie Davis, American actor (b. 1917) * February 5 – Gnassingbé Eyadéma, 3rd President of Togo (b. 1935) * February 7 – Atli Dam, 3-Time Prime Minister of Faroe Islands (b. 1932) * February 10 ** Ben Jones, 7th Prime Minister of Grenada (b. 1924) ** Arthur Miller, American playwright (b. 1915) * February 12 – Rafael Vidal, Venezuelan swimmer and sports commentator (b. 1964) * February 13 – Lúcia Santos, Portuguese nun (b. 1907) * February 14 – Rafic Hariri, 2-Time Prime Minister of Lebanon (b. 1944) * February 17 ** Narriman Sadek, Queen of Egypt (b. 1933) ** Omar Sívori, Argentinian footballer (b. 1935) * February 20 ** Sandra Dee, American actress (b. 1942) ** Hunter S. Thompson, American journalist (b. 1937) * February 22 – Simone Simon, French actress (b. 1910) * February 25 ** Peter Benenson, British lawyer and founder of Amnesty International (b. 1921) ** Atef Sedky, 45th Prime Minister of Egypt (b. 1930) March ]] * March 3 – Rinus Michels, Dutch soccer player and coach (b. 1928) * March 6 ** Hans Bethe, German-American physicist (b. 1906) ** Teresa Wright, American actress (b. 1918) * March 15 – Audrey Callaghan, Spouse of the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom (b. 1915) * March 17 – George F. Kennan, American diplomat and political advisor (b. 1904) * March 19 – John Z. DeLorean, American car maker (b.1925) * March 22 ** Clemente Domínguez y Gómez, Spanish spiritual leader (b. 1946) ** Kenzō Tange, Japanese architect (b. 1913) * March 26 – James Callaghan, 70th Prime Minister of the United Kingdom (b. 1912) * March 29 – Johnnie Cochran, American lawyer (b. 1937) * March 30 – Robert Creeley, American poet (b. 1926) April ]] * April 1 – Miguel Vila Luna, Dominican architect and painter (b. 1964) * April 2 – Pope John Paul II (b. 1920) * April 5 – Saul Bellow, Canadian-American writer (b. 1915) * April 6 – Rainier III, Prince of Monaco (b. 1923) * April 13 – Nikola Ljubičić, Serbian general and politician, 10th President of Serbia (b. 1916) * April 23 – John Mills, English actor (b. 1908) * April 24 – Ezer Weizman, 7th President of Israel (b. 1924) * April 26 – Maria Schell, Austrian actress (b. 1926) May ]] * May 2 – Wee Kim Wee, 4th President of Singapore (b. 1915) * May 13 – George Dantzig, American mathematician (b. 1914) * May 17 – Frank Gorshin, American actor, impressionist, and comedian (b. 1933) * May 25 – Ismail Merchant, Indian film producer (b. 1936) * May 26 ** Eddie Albert, American actor (b. 1906) ** Sangoulé Lamizana, 2nd President and 2nd Prime Minister of Burkina Faso (b. 1916) June ]] * June 6 ** Anne Bancroft, American actress (b. 1931) ** Bolívar Urrutia Parrilla, 21st President of Panama (b. 1918) * June 11 – Vasco Gonçalves, 103rd Prime Minister of Portugal (b. 1921) * June 13 – Álvaro Cunhal, Portuguese politician (b. 1913) * June 20 – Jack Kilby, American engineer (b. 1923) * June 21 – Jaime Sin, 30th Archbishop of Manila (b. 1928) * June 25 – Domino Harvey, British-American bounty hunter (b. 1969) July ]] * July 1 – Luther Vandross, American singer (b. 1951) * July 4 – June Haver, American actress and singer (b. 1926) * July 6 ** Evan Hunter, American writer (b. 1926) ** Claude Simon, Malagasy-French novelist and critic, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1913) * July 17 – Edward Heath, 68th Prime Minister of the United Kingdom (b. 1916) * July 18 – William Westmoreland, American army general (b. 1914) * July 20 – James Doohan, Canadian actor (b. 1920) * July 21 – Long John Baldry, British musician (b. 1941) * July 31 – Wim Duisenberg, Dutch politician (b. 1935) August ]] * August 1 – King Fahd of Saudi Arabia (b. 1921) * August 6 – Robin Cook, British politician (b. 1946) * August 7 – Peter Jennings, Canadian-American news anchor (b. 1938) * August 8 ** Barbara Bel Geddes, American actress, artist, and children's author (b. 1922) ** Ahmed Deedat, South African preacher (b. 1918) * August 9 – Matthew McGrory, American actor (b. 1973) * August 12 – Lakshman Kadirgamar, foreign minister of Sri Lanka (b. 1932) * August 13 – David Lange, 32nd Prime Minister of New Zealand (b. 1942) * August 16 – Brother Roger, Swiss monastic and founder of the Taizé Community (b. 1915) * August 19 ** Faimalaga Luka, 6th Prime Minister of Tuvalu (b. 1940) ** Mo Mowlam, British politician (b. 1949) * August 31 – Joseph Rotblat, Polish-British physicist (b. 1908) September ]] * September 3 – William Rehnquist, American lawyer and 16th Chief Justice of the United States (b. 1924) * September 6 – Eugenia Charles, 3rd Prime Minister of Dominica (b. 1919) * September 13 – Julio César Turbay Ayala, 25th President of Colombia (b. 1916) * September 14 – Robert Wise, American film director (b. 1914) * September 18 – Michael Park, English Rally driver (b. 1966) * September 20 – Simon Wiesenthal, Austrian Holocaust survivor and Nazi hunter (b. 1908) * September 23 – Roger Brierley, English actor (b. 1935) * September 25 – Don Adams, American actor (b. 1923) October ]] * October 10 – Milton Obote, 2nd President of Uganda (b. 1925) * October 17 – Ba Jin, Chinese writer (b. 1904) * October 22 – Arman, French-American artist (b. 1928) * October 24 ** José Azcona del Hoyo, 61st President of Honduras (b. 1926) ** Rosa Parks, American civil rights activist (b. 1913) * October 28 – Richard Smalley, American chemist and physicist (b. 1943) November ]] ]] ]] * November 1 – Michael Piller, American screenwriter and producer (b. 1948) * November 2 – Ferruccio Valcareggi, Italian football player and manager (b. 1919) * November 5 – John Fowles, English novelist (b. 1926) * November 9 – K. R. Narayanan, 10th President of India (b. 1920) * November 11 – **Moustapha Akkad, Syrian-American film producer (b. 1930) **Zamanbek Nurkadilov, Kazakh politician (b. 1944) * November 13 – Eddie Guerrero, Mexican-American professional wrestler (b. 1967) * November 16 – Henry Taube, Canadian-American chemist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1915) * November 19 – Erik Balling, Danish television and film director (b. 1924) * November 24 – Pat Morita, American actor (b. 1932) * November 25 ** George Best, Northern Irish footballer (b. 1946) ** Richard Burns, English rally driver (b. 1971) * November 28 – Tony Meehan, English drummer (The Shadows) (b. 1943) December ]] ]] * December 2 – Mohammed Hamza Zubeidi, 59th Prime Minister of Iraq (b. 1938) * December 6 – Devan Nair, 3rd President of Singapore (b. 1923) * December 10 – Richard Pryor, American comedian (b. 1940) * December 13 – Stanley Williams, American gang leader (b. 1953) * December 16 – John Spencer, American actor (b. 1946) * December 23 – Yao Wenyuan, Chinese politician (b. 1931) * December 25 – Birgit Nilsson, Swedish soprano (b. 1918) * December 26 – Vincent Schiavelli, American actor (b. 1948) Nobel Prizes * Chemistry – Robert Grubbs, Richard Schrock, and Yves Chauvin * Economics – Robert J. Aumann, and Thomas Schelling * Literature – Harold Pinter * Peace – Mohamed ElBaradei * Physics – Roy J. Glauber, John L. Hall, and Theodor W. Hänsch * Physiology or Medicine – Robin Warren, and Barry Marshall New English words and terms *''didymo'' *''functional calculus'' *''glamping'' *''locavore'' *''microblogging'' *''pre-exposure prophylaxis'' *''ransomware'' *''rock snot'' *''sexting'' *''truther'' *''vodcast'' See also References Category:2005